cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jak Lio
:"The Mandalorians are proud warriors. My ancestors fought proudly in the ancient war. Thousands of years later, they fought proudly against the Jedi, killing them of, showing no mercy. Protectors of the peace? Please, they can't even protect the Republic." :-Jak Vizla 'Jak Vizla '''was a Mandalorian warrior, later bounty hunter, who lived during the Clone Wars, a conflict that erupted between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. A member of the Mandalorian splinter group Death Watch, only to later join the Night Owls, Jak was one of the highest ranking Mandalorian warriors within the two groups. One of Pre Vizsla's right hand man, alongside Bo-Katan, Jak served as a lieutenant. A descendent from Shae Vizla, Jak became Pre Vizsla's personal assassin, and also an elite warrior of the Death Watch. A gifted shooter with either a sniper rifle, blaster or a pistol, Jak was known for quick shots and easy kills, which led him to being a bounty hunter. Joining the Death Watch in 22 BBY, Jak had a strong hate for Duchess Satine Kryze, because of her pacifistic New Mandalorian goverment. Alongside Vizlsa, and the entire Daeth Watch faction, he allied himself with Count Dooku. At this time, Jak led numerous terrorist attacks on Mandalore, to which were always highly successful. When Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Satine came to the Mandalorian moon Concordia, Jak fought against Obi-Wan, as with the help with a fellow Death Watch trooper, the two incapacitated Obi-Wan, and held him captured, but was then defeated by Obi-Wan when he was saved by Satine, where he was knocked out in combat. Later in 21 BBY, Jak attacked the Jedi Temple, where he killed several troopers, and three Jedi Padawans. During the mission he fought Ahsoka Tano, whom he defeated in unarmed combat (martial arts), after disarming her. Time later, after a fallout with the Separatists and Count Dooku, along with Vizsla and other Death Watch members, they found refuge on Carlac, where he helped in holding the local Ming Po as hostages. Biography :"I descend from an ancient bloodline of proud warriors, and I don their armor and legacy with pride."'' :-Jak Vizla Early life and origins ] The male Human Jak Vizla was a Mandalorian born on the planet of Mandalore, who lived during the Clone Wars. By the year of 22 BBY, Jak joined the splinter group of the Death Watch. While a member of the Death Watch, Kak acted as a political aide to Satine, as Vizsla did the same. With her being fooled, Jak was able to promote several terrorist attacks on Mandalore's capital city of Sundari. For several months, Jak secretly attacked the city, causing destruction in several parts, as almost causing an entire column to collapse. As time passed, Kol found himself as one of the highest ranking officers in the group. However, Jak's attacks on Mandalore were nothing but tasks, and would easily become the most wanted Death Watch member in all of Mandalore. First Mission Category:Male Characters Category:Death Watch Category:Night owls Category:Humans